La valse des secrets
by Roxane-JamesHP
Summary: Dans un monde ravagé par la guerre, Athéna Allen, sorcière de Sang-Pur doit choisir son camp. Rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou affronter ses peurs les plus profondes. Dans l'ombre de Poudlard les secrets les plus sombres ne sont plus à l'abris. Et Athéna aura tôt fait de le découvrir... La haine sème la discorde et amour et amitié sont en danger. R.Black/OC (LE/JP)
1. Chapter 1

Manoir familial: Campagne Anglaise

DISCLAIMER : le merveilleux monde que j'utilise pour cette fanfiction appartient à JK Rowling et les personnages qui y apparaîtront sont également siens (mis à part les OCs). Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

(Je répondrai aux reviews anonymes en fin de page)

 _Roxane-James_

* * *

***Chapitre 1***

Je me tenais assise droite comme un « i » depuis plus d'une heure sur un tabouret inconfortable tandis que Gengy, mon Elfe de Maison attitrée, tentait de dompter ma longue et épaisse chevelure blonde argentée sans un mot. Mère lui avait ordonné de faire de moi une « merveille » et si elle ne se jugeait pas satisfaite du résultat, elle se réservait le droit de renvoyer la petite Elfe du manoir familial ce qui, bien entendu, ne la réjouissait guère. Je fermai les yeux, dépitée. Rester immobile pendant de longues et silencieuses minutes avait toujours été un difficile exercice pour moi. Pourtant, mon éducation aurait dû m'y entraîner. Je faisais en effet partie de ce que l'on appelait l'aristocratie sorcière, portant sur mes frêles épaules l'imposant nom de « Allen » qui venait des divines contrées françaises où siégeaient quelques anciennes et nobles familles de Sang-Pur anglaises. Du fait de mon statut social, il était impossible que je fusse écartée des événements mondains tels que les dîners (longs et fastidieux), les bals et les « réunions Sang-Pur ». Autant dire que durant ces plaisantes heures, je me voyais obligée de faire la « plante verte » sur le sofa de la maîtresse de maison, souriant avec hypocrisie aux dires de mon voisin mais ne prenant la parole que lorsque Mère ou Père m'y autorisaient. Stupide étiquette.

Je pouvais cependant m'estimer heureuse d'être la seconde de ma fratrie, Père étant légèrement moins pressant avec moi qu'avec ma sœur aînée, Lucy. A vingt ans à peine, la jolie brune était mariée à un Sang-Pur faisant partie du cercle des « vingt-huit sacrés » (registre regroupant toutes les familles Sang-Pur établies en Angleterre au moment de sa publication) et s'était résignée à abandonner ses études de Médicomagie afin de s'occuper de ses futurs enfants. Après avoir passé sept années dans la Maison Serdaigle, à Poudlard, le nez plongé dans ses livres poussiéreux. Je doutais qu'elle en fut réellement ravie mais n'affichait jamais ses sentiments, que ce soit en public ou en privé. Et sur ce point, je lui ressemblais beaucoup.

\- Vous êtes ravissante Miss Athéna, dit Gengy en laçant délicatement le corset de ma robe bleue givrée, de la même couleur que mes yeux encadrés d'une rangée de cils englués de rimmel sombre.

\- Merci Gengy, répondis-je en souriant. C'est grâce à tes petites mains talentueuses.

L'Elfe rougit face au compliment et m'incita à me lever alors que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrait, dévoilant la silhouette osseuse de ma mère. Maria-Louisa Allen était de mauvaise humeur, je devinais sans peine que mes sœurs cadettes, Priscilla et Judith, n'y étaient pas étrangères. Priscilla était âgée de quatorze ans et avait été répartie à Gryffondor deux ans après mon entrée à Serpentard - ce qui avait fortement exaspéré nos parents – et Judith qui venait d'atteindre ses treize ans avait rejoint les bancs de Serdaigle. Toutes les deux étaient extrêmement complices et l'exubérante Priscilla entraînait souvent la calme Judith dans ses manigances... Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire !

\- Êtes-vous prête ? s'enquit la maîtresse de maison.

\- Oui Mère.

\- Approchez-vous que je vous regarde de plus près...

Je m'exécutai en retenant une grimace agacée tandis que ses doigts potelés se promenaient sur mon visage ou mon chignon tressé, une expression approbatrice se peignant sur les traits durs de sa physionomie.

\- Votre teint est plus pâle que celui d'un fantôme, déplora-t-elle. Comment peut-on espérer vous trouver un mari si vous avez l'air d'une revenante tout juste sortie de St Mangouste ?!

\- Voulez-vous que je repoudre Miss Athéna ? L'interrogea craintivement Gengy.

\- Non, soupira Mère, cela n'arrangerait rien. Du reste, je crois me souvenir que Mr Evan Rosier n'aime pas les jeunes filles trop maquillées.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Ainsi donc, mes géniteurs me destinaient à cet abruti d'Evan Rosier ? J'aurais du le soupçonner, le jeune homme se montrait beaucoup trop avenant avec moi l'année précédente. Lui qui pourtant me méprisait depuis que nous avions l'âge de jouer dans un bac à sable. Nous nous connaissions depuis la naissance, étant nés à quelques mois d'intervalle mais ne nous étions jamais adressé la parole si ce n'est pour se lancer des piques au couvert de notre salle commune et cela me convenait tout à fait, je ne supportais pas ses airs arrogants et ses discours de bas niveau sur la pureté de son sang ou encore son petit groupe d'amis qui comprenait d'autres garçons de mon âge comme Regulus Black, Dicken Yaxley ou Rabastan Lestrange pour n'en citer que quelques-uns.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête, Athéna, me réprimanda Mère d'une voix glaciale. Evan Rosier est un garçon charmant tout comme le sont ses parents.

\- Certainement, répliquai-je d'une voix neutre. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Y'a-t-il d'autres prétendants ?

\- Il se pourrait que Mrs Black soit également intéressée par une alliance mais je crains que ce ne soit pas réalisable en raison de l'affront que lui a fait son fils aîné, Sirius. Pour se laver de cette impudence, Regulus pourrait bien...

\- Oui ? l'encourageai-je à poursuivre.

\- Ce ne sont pas des discussions pour une jeune fille, conclut-elle sèchement.

\- Bien.

Je soupirai intérieurement, énervée. Je ne désirais en aucun cas être mariée, cela signifiait la fin de ma liberté et, sans doute, l'éclosion de mes secrets. A savoir que je n'étais pas convaincue que la domination des Sang-Pur sur la société sorcière soit une bonne chose. Les moldus ne m'intéressaient pas, je me fichais royalement des nés-moldus, mais je trouvais ce système absurde et il entravait mes souhaits. J'aurais mieux fait de naître homme, être une femme dans une telle sphère sociale était un fardeau continuel.

\- Rappelez-vous, faites bonne figure, souriez, si on vous le demande vous pourrez tenter de jouer quelques mélodies sur votre piano enchanté, et n'oubliez pas que vous devez vous montrer digne de votre rang.

\- Et de mon nom, ajoutai-je par réflexe.

\- Exactement, approuva Mère en touchant délicatement l'une des tresses, symbole de mon appartenance à la famille Allen, qui maintenait mon chignon en place.

\- Quand devrai-je descendre ? M'enquis-je en baissant la tête.

\- A vingt heures. Nos invités seront présents dès dix-neuf heures trente mais je veux que vous fassiez une entrée remarquée. Je vous quitte, Athéna.

Sitôt ma mère sortie, je poussai un profond soupir et me jetai sur mon lit sans la moindre distinction.

\- Que c'est exaspérant toute cette mascarade ! pestai-je à voix haute.

\- Miss Athéna désirerait-elle voir Miss Priscilla et Miss Judith pour se remettre d'aplomb ? fit Gengy.

\- C'est une excellente idée ! Vous pouvez disposer, Gengy, je te remercie.

*.*.*

Le brouhaha des conversations m'enivrait déjà tandis que je dévalai les premières marches de l'escalier qui menait jusqu'aux appartements privés de ma fratrie et au salon que je devais traverser pour arriver à la Salle de Réception qui donnait sur un somptueux jardin fleuri. Arrivée en bas, je poussai un profond soupir et passai une main leste sur ma robe qui descendait jusqu'à mes pieds, tourbillon de soie bleue argentée, pour vérifier que tout était en place. Au moment où je poussai la porte du salon, je sentis une main puissante agripper à mon épaule légèrement dénudée et je sursautai.

\- Athéna Allen... Comment vas-tu ?

Caspian Prewett était bien un des seul Sang-Pur que j'appréciais réellement, aussi accueillis-je son arrivée d'un grand sourire tandis que ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

\- Très bien et toi ? Je suis enchantée de devoir supporter une soirée qui atteint un degré d'hypocrisie extravagant et je pense que je vais tenter étouffer Rosier ou Black s'ils ne la ferment pas mais à part ça tout va bien, lâchai-je ironiquement.

Caspian éclata d'un grand rire sonore avant de me répondre d'une voix rocailleuse :

\- Je te cherchais mais tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre, Gengy m'a dit que tu étais avec Priscilla et Judith.

\- Oui, elles arrivent.

Caspian avait un an de plus que moi et était avec Priscilla à Gryffondor, par ailleurs, lorsque ma sœur avait été répartie chez les Rouge et Or, je l'avais sommé d'en prendre soin. Il n'avait jamais faillit à son devoir.

\- Alors allons-y.

Il me prit par la main et nous traversâmes ensemble le salon désert jusqu'à la Salle de Réception où tous les regards se posèrent sur nous. Je sentis mes entrailles se serrer mais affichai une expression assurée avant de m'avancer jusqu'à Klaus Allen, mon père, au bras de Caspian.

\- Athéna, te voilà enfin ! S'exclama Père. Caspian, je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous.

\- Bonsoir, Père, répondis-je. Vous vouliez me voir ?

\- Va rejoindre les camarades de ton âge, m'intima-t-il en désignant un petit groupe de garçons installés sur des fauteuils disposés en cercle dans un coin de la pièce. J'ai à discuter avec les Rosier.

Je tirais Caspian dans mon sillage, ignorant délibérément ses mimiques affolées. Le Gryffondor avait en horreur la troupe de Black. Evan Rosier, Regulus Black, les frères Lestrange, Rowle et Yaxley nous accueillirent d'un air neutre, tandis que Caspian m'attirait sur un fauteuil et me fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Je ris en croisant son regard faussement meurtrier.

\- Bonsoir Allen, commença Yaxley de sa voix puissante, tu es ravissante aujourd'hui.

\- Parce que je ne le suis pas les autres jours ? répliquai-je effrontément.

\- Nous dirons que l'uniforme de Poudlard ne te met pas forcément en valeur, rétorqua-t-il, un sourire graveleux étirant ses lèvres pâles.

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai hâte de retourner à Poudlard, Yaxley. Je serai assurée que ton regard ne porte pas sur moi.

Ma pique sournoise déclencha le début des hostilités et la tension qui s'était installée entre nous se fit plus épaisse. J'affichai un sourire arrogant qui pouvait passer pour poli auprès de mes géniteurs et me tournai vers Regulus Black qui se tenait assis bien droit sur le fauteuil, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs et le regard flou dirigé vers ses pieds.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise, Black.

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser que nous ne sommes pas à l'abri des regards. Tu devrais être plus prudente...

\- C'est une menace ? demandai-je d'une voix sourde.

\- Non, un avertissement.

Ses yeux métalliques vinrent heurter de plein fouet mes iris bleus givrés et un sourire dédaigneux rehaussa ses pommettes émaciées. Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de l'observer d'un air neutre.

\- Tu veux boire quelque-chose ? S'enquit Caspian en posant sa tête contre mes omoplates.

\- Du pétillant, s'il-te-plaît.

Caspian me fit lever et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le buffet, tandis que je reprenais ma place sur le fauteuil.

\- Miss Athéna !

Une petite voix s'éleva dans mon dos. Gengy, sur la pointe des pieds, s'approcha de moi et me tendit une enveloppe dépourvue de cachet en souriant.

\- Ouvrez-la, Miss Athéna. C'est la lettre que vous attendiez depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Merci Gengy, la congédiai-je gentiment.

Gengy effectua une petite courbette et disparu dans un « pop » sonore. Je soupesai la lettre et, n'y tenant plus, la déchiquetai en ignorant mes camarades. Une minuscule fiole de potion aigue-marine se trouvait à l'intérieur, accompagnée d'un petit bout de parchemin sur lequel était écrit en rouge vif « n'oublie pas d'où tu viens, fais-en bon usage. Je t'aime. L ».

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Rosier en lorgnant avidement sur le contenu de l'enveloppe.

\- Une potion de soins contre la toux, mentis-je.

\- Impossible, me coupa Regulus. Elle ne serait pas de cette couleur.

\- C'est une nouvelle potion inventée par ma sœur Lucy.

Ma sœur avait en effet confectionné cette potion mais, et je m'abstenais de le dire, non pas pour soigner une irritation de la gorge mais pour se rendre invisible pendant quelques heures. Je la lui avais demandée peu avant les vacances d'été, considérant qu'elle me serait utile lorsque je voudrais me rendre à la Réserve sans avoir à passer par un professeur et en pleine nuit. J'avais en effet découvert une sélection de livres intéressants parmi les rayonnages qui contenait divers sorts de défense particulièrement difficiles.

\- J'espère que tu ne mens pas, reprit Rosier d'un ton glacial. Ma future épouse se doit de tout me dire.

\- Le mariage n'est pas encore arrangé, Rosier. D'ailleurs, je doute que tu veuilles réellement de moi, tu as déjà tellement de mal à m'adresser correctement la parole...

\- Cesse immédiatement tes impertinences, intervint Rabastan Lestrange.

Je l'ignorai délibérément et me penchai un peu plus vers Evan, retenant un rictus méprisant.

\- La discussion entre tes parents et les miens comprenait certainement une certaine somme d'argent, glissai-je, furieuse.

\- Allons ma chère, croyais-tu seulement que nous allions évoquer la finesse de tes traits et ton excellent rang social ? répliqua-t-il avec dédain.

\- Je te déteste, fulminai-je.

\- Je sais, répondit-il tranquillement. Mais c'est ainsi que va la vie. Ta place est à la maison, à t'occuper des enfants que nous aurons et lorsque tu seras mienne, je ferai en sorte que plus un mot ne puisse sortir de ta charmante petite bouche...

Je détournai la tête, dissimulant avec peine la colère qui s'emparait de moi et sentis Caspian me tendre ma coupe d'alcool translucide sans un mot. Je m'en emparais avec rage et avalai tout son contenu sans reprendre ma respiration puis je me levai et me dirigeai vers le piano magique qui trônait fièrement au centre de la pièce. Laisser courir mes doigts sur le clavier me calmerait. J'inspirai profondément pour dissiper les brumes de l'alcool qui se propageaient dans mon esprit et ouvris la partition. Lorsque la première note résonna, le reste de l'assemblée se fit plus silencieuse et enfin, une délicate mélodie retentit dans la pièce. Je jouais bien, concentrée uniquement sur le sens des caractères noirs et blancs qui recouvraient les lignes de la portée et oubliant ma frustration et ma colère, bercée uniquement par la musique qui émanait de moi. Je jouai ainsi durant des heures, faisant parfois valser les sorciers et les sorcières et enfin, lorsque les derniers invités disparurent, je m'arrêtais.

*.*.*

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé ce jour-là. Je devais prendre le Poudlard Express le lendemain et j'avais décidé de faire mes achats de fournitures scolaires la veille de la rentrée. Je sortais de chez Gringotts la bourse pleine à ras-bord et entrai chez _Miss Guipure_ qui prit mes mesures et renfloua mon stock de robes de sorcière. J'achetai par la même occasion une nouvelle paire de gants en cuir de dragon et me dirigeai ensuite chez l'apothicaire. Je venais à peine de rentrer dans la petite et sombre boutique que j'entendis le son de la cloche annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client.

\- Bonjour monsieur ! s'exclama une jolie rousse de Septième Année en souriant au vendeur.

\- Lily Evans, je suis enchanté de vous revoir ! J'ai reçu des nouveautés, voudriez-vous y jeter un coup d'œil ? demanda-t-il, bienveillant.

\- Avec plaisir.

Je souris discrètement, continuant mes achats en songeant que si Evans se trouvait ici, James Potter et sa bande de débiles mentaux ne devaient pas être loin. Tout le monde à Poudlard savait que Potter courrait après la sorcière depuis leur cinquième année ne recevant de sa part que des gifles magistrales qui ne l'avaient cependant pas découragé. Je ne connaissais pas Evans – nous ne faisions pas partie du même monde – mais j'avais du respect pour la jeune fille qui parvenait à endurer Potter, Black (Sirius), Lupin et Petitgrew sans devenir folle. Les « Maraudeurs » étaient vraiment insupportables.

Après avoir passé une petite heure dans la librairie _Fleury et Bott_ pour acheter mes nouveaux manuels scolaires et d'autres ouvrages en tous genres, j'entrais dans la Ménagerie Magique, _Au Royaume du Hibou_ , attirée par le bruit qui y régnait. Une dizaine de personnes se tenaient adossées au comptoir et observaient les animaux en vente, discutant avec les vendeurs. Je me frayais un chemin jusqu'au guichet le plus proche où j'avais repéré une chevelure brune familière.

\- Black ?

\- Allen, me salua Regulus en se tournant vers moi sans afficher la moindre émotion.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je vais acheter un hibou, grogna-t-il en réponse.

\- Tu n'en pas déjà un ? m'enquis-je en m'adossant au comptoir à ses côtés.

\- Non, il appartient à la famille. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je ne...

Je fus interrompue par une énorme boule de plumes noires aux éclats argentés qui me rentra dedans violemment, me projetant sur le sol carrelé de l'échoppe. Visiblement apeuré, le volatile s'agrippa à moi, ma lacérant les épaules.

\- Aaaaah ! criai-je en me débattant.

Black se jeta sur moi à l'aide du vendeur et ils saisirent l'oiseau, me libérant de ses serres acérées.

\- Merci, fis-je, haletante pendant que le vendeur enfermait la chouette en s'excusant platement.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit le garçon aussi essoufflé que moi, les cheveux en bataille et la cape de travers.

\- Miss Allen, je suis vraiment navré, se répandit le pauvre homme, les yeux larmoyants. Elle est très agitée, elle en a assez d'être enfermée en cage...

\- Ce n'est rien, monsieur ! Depuis combien de temps cette chouette est-elle là ?

\- Trois ans maintenant. Elle s'ennuie.

J'observai la chouette avec attention avant de me tourner vers Regulus.

\- Tu devrais la prendre, décrétai-je. Elle a la même couleur que tes cheveux et tes yeux.

Le garçon jaugea la chouette du regard et tendit une main soupçonneuse à la chouette qui la mordilla affectueusement. Les traits de son visage se détendirent soudainement et le vendeur sourit.

\- Je crois que vous avez trouvé votre chouette, Monsieur Black. Elle a l'air de vous apprécier.

\- Je la prends, répondit Black en sortant sa bourse. Et un sachet de nourriture aussi s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Bien sûr. Et vous Miss Allen ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

Black se tourna vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres et montra la vitrine du doigt. Un minuscule petit chaton au pelage aussi noir que l'étaient les plumes de sa chouette miaulait, couché sur le coussin de sa cage.

\- Ce chaton t'observe depuis tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il. Tu devrais le prendre.

Le miaulement de la boule de poils m'attendrit et lorsqu'il tourna ses yeux d'un bleu semblable au mien, je décidai de le prendre.

\- Excellent choix, Miss Allen, dit le vendeur. Je vous offre un sachet de croquettes pour les désagréments causés par la chouette de Monsieur Black.

\- Merci Monsieur.

Je ressortis de la boutique avec un panier contenant mon chaton sous le soleil éclatant de la fin du mois d'août.

\- Comment vas-tu appeler ta chouette ? demandai-je à Black qui s'était arrêté à côté de moi.

\- Enetari, répondit-il après un instant d'hésitation. C'est un nom elfique pour désigner la reine des étoiles.

\- Tous les Black sont aussi obsédés par les étoiles ? plaisantai-je.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna.

\- Et toi ? Comment vas-tu appeler ton chaton ?

\- On va rester sur le registre des noms elfiques, ris-je. Ce sera Anar.

\- « Soleil » ?

\- Oui. La nuit et le jour, pas vrai, Black ? soufflai-je.

\- Je dois y aller. Ma mère m'attend.

\- Dans ce cas, à demain.

Regulus partit sans le moindre regard, le visage fermé et je le regardais disparaître plantée en plein milieu de la rue.

*.*.*

La nuit tombait sur le Chemin de Traverse, les magasins fermaient et les rues se vidaient. Je m'apprêtais à retrouver Mère un peu plus loin au réseau de cheminée en commun lorsque j'entendis une voix paniquée.

\- Maman ! Maman ! hurlait une voix terrifiée derrière moi.

Je me retournais vivement, découvrant une fillette d'une dizaine d'années penchée sur le corps d'une femme étendue dans l'allée piétonne. La rue principale était pratiquement déserte. Je me ruais jusqu'à la fillette et sortis ma baguette magique. Une flaque de sang s'étendait à côté de la mère de l'enfant.

\- Qui a fait ça à ta maman ?! demandai-je à la petite-fille apeurée.

\- Des hommes en noir, sanglota-t-elle. Maman voulait m'acheter une sucette sorcière parce que je rentrais à Poudlard cette année et... trois hommes sont sortis juste derrière elle... Et ils lui ont lancé un sort et après ils ont disparu...

\- Calme-toi, lui ordonnai-je de ma voix la plus douce. Je vais aider ta maman, d'accord ? Mais d'abord il faut que tu me dises comment tu t'appelles...

\- Alya Oospore.

\- Bien Alya, tu vas m'attendre dans la Ménagerie Magique, d'accord ? C'est juste en face. Reste avec le vendeur. Je vais m'occuper de ta maman. Je viens te chercher juste après.

La fillette acquiesça, ses yeux verts se remplissant de larmes contenues. Je détournais la tête, gênée et la poussais vers l'échoppe. Quand je la vis enfin disparaître à l'intérieur, je m'agenouillais à côté de sa mère. Sa peau était blême mais son cœur battait encore. Son bras droit en revanche avait un drôle d'angle et la tache de sang venait de cet endroit. « Ne panique pas Athéna », pensai-je. « Réfléchis à ce que ferait Lucy ». Je décidai de remonter la manche de son pull moldu et découvris une entaille profonde qui partait de l'épaule et parcourait tout son bras jusqu'à son poignet. « De la magie noire » devinai-je en regardant la plaie suinter d'un drôle de liquide noir mélangé au sang. « Je ne peux pas appeler Mère, elle laisserait mourir cette femme sans regret ». Je cherchais en vain une solution quand mes yeux se posèrent sur la boutique, encore ouverte, de l'apothicaire. Lui qui s'entendait bien avec Lily Evans, une moldue, pourrait sûrement m'aider. Ses potions seraient d'une grande aide à cette femme jusqu'à l'arrivée des infirmiers de St Mangouste !

Ma décision prise, j'effectuai un sort de lévitation avec application et transportai la blessée jusqu'à la boutique en faisant très attention.

\- MONSIEUR L'APOTHICAIRE ! hurlai-je. J'ai besoin de votre aide !

Le petit homme replet sorti de l'arrière-boutique et dès qu'il me vit en présence de la blessée, il poussa un cri strident.

\- C'est vous qui lui avez fait ça ?!

\- Bien sûr que non ! répliquai-je. J'ai trouvé cette femme blessée dans la rue, sa petite-fille était avec elle lorsqu'elle s'est faite attaquer.

\- Dans ce cas où est l'enfant ?!

\- Je l'ai envoyée au _Royaume du Hibou_ , pour qu'elle y soit en sécurité.

\- Très bien... Je vous crois. Je vais alerter les secours, allez chercher la petite, Les Guérisseurs ne devraient pas tarder.

Sans un mot, je couru chercher Alya et la ramenai avec moi dans la boutique. Les Guérisseurs étaient déjà présents et attendaient Alya pour se rendre à St Mangouste.

\- Merci d'avoir prévenu les secours, dis-je à l'apothicaire.

\- C'est normal, répondit-il en me serrant brièvement la main. Et moi je suis désolé de vous avoir si mal jugée, Miss Allen.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, vous ne pouviez pas savoir...

 _Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que je ne partageais pas tous les idéaux de tous les Sang-Pur. Que j'espérais être différente._

\- Merci ! souffla Alya à mon oreille avant de partir.

\- Ce n'est rien. On se voit à Poudlard, jeune fille !

Un maigre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres puis soudainement, elle disparut.

La pluie commença à tomber sur les pavés de l'allée principale et je sentis ma gorge se serrer. Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas insensibles. Tous les Sang-Pur ne sont pas mauvais. Tous les Gryffondor ne sont pas courageux. Tous les Poufsouffle ne sont pas justes. Tous les Serdaigle ne sont pas intelligents. Et pourtant, je me sentais prise au piège avec l'unique impression d'être délaissée.

« _**La solitude est une tempête de silence qui arrache toutes nos branches mortes.**_ »

KHALIL GIBRAN

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :)

Dans le prochain chapitre nous retrouverons Athéna à Poudlard.

A bientôt!

 _Roxane-James_


	2. Chapter 2

_Note de l'auteure :_ Désolée pour le temps d'attente entre le premier et le deuxième chapitre, je suis partie en Chine durant deux semaines, je n'ai donc pas eu le loisir de pouvoir poster la suite de La valse des secrets. Je tiens à remercier **Arya Lou** et **Arwengeld** pour leurs deux reviews absolument adorables ^ **yeux en cœur^** . Je vous remercie aussi de lire cette histoire, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

BONNE LECTURE:)

 _Roxane-James (HP)_

* * *

***Chapitre 2***

La calèche s'arrêta d'un mouvement brusque et je manquai de tomber à la renverse en voulant ouvrir la portière. Je sortis du véhicule en pestant contre la pluie glaciale qui giclait sur mon uniforme neuf et mes cheveux et me dirigeai d'un pas raide vers l'entrée du château, rejoignant la foule d'élèves qui patientait pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Je plissai les yeux en apercevant la chevelure blonde de ma camarade de dortoir, Narcissa Black, et mon regard se porta sur l'ombre qui se tenait à ses côtés. Regulus Black affichait une expression indifférente en ce jour de rentrée, ses yeux gris perle se fondant dans la morosité du décor.

\- Allen ! Tu m'as marché sur les pieds, s'emporta Evan Rosier à ma gauche.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à en avoir de moins grands, espèce de babouin braillard, rétorquai-je à mi-voix pour qu'il ne m'entende pas.

Je lui adressai un sourire faussement désolé avant d'écraser un peu plus ses orteils et me précipitai dans la masse pour échapper à sa fureur. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent enfin, laissant passer le flot d'étudiants bavardant gaiement et je m'installai sans grande conviction à la table de Serpentard, fixant avec intérêt le Choixpeau magique posé sur le tabouret que venait d'installer McGonagall. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, j'avais hâte que la répartition commence. Rabastan Lestrange, installé à côté de moi, héla Black qui vint s'asseoir en face et le Choixpeau Magique entonna sa nouvelle chanson sous l'œil médusé des Premières Années.

Je ne prêtai pas attention à la voix rauque du vieux chapeau magique, cherchant Alya Oospores du regard. Lorsqu'enfin elle fut appelée par McGonagall et monta sur l'estrade d'un pas hésitant, je me redressai complètement, ignorant totalement la discussion de mes camarades. Ses yeux verts s'accrochèrent aux miens tandis que le Choixpeau tombait sur son visage. Je n'osai pas sourire, de peur d'éveiller l'attention des verts-argent mais priai intensément pour qu'elle rejoigne une maison autre que Serpentard où personne n'hésiterait à lui faire de mal.

\- POUFSOUFFLE ! hurla finalement le Choixpeau.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna à l'une des tables et la fillette sauta du tabouret, les jambes tremblantes. Alya me regarda d'un air inquiet, voyant que je n'esquissais aucun mouvement. Je pris une profonde respiration, consciente que j'étais en train de me mettre dans une situation périlleuse, et me levai en applaudissant de toutes mes forces sous les regards médusés du réfectoire. Je croisai le regard pétillant de Dumbledore et une main vint s'abattre sur mon bras, m'empêchant d'applaudir plus longtemps. Mais je l'avais fait. Et Alya avait vu que je l'avais saluée avec un grand sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grogna Black à mon oreille, par-dessus la table.

\- J'accueille une nouvelle élève à Poudlard avec joie, répondis-je sarcastiquement. Tu devrais en faire autant, _Regulus._ Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme aujourd'hui.

\- Assied-toi, m'intima froidement Lestrange en me jetant un coup d'œil venimeux. Cette fille est une vermine, elle n'a pas besoin d'acclamations.

\- Parce que tu la connais, peut-être ? ripostai-je d'une voix glaciale.

Ses prunelles ambrées se troublèrent et je fronçai les sourcils. Et si Lestrange avait attaqué la mère d'Alya hier soir sur le chemin de Traverse ? Non... Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Lestrange serait-il déjà entré dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? A moins que...

\- Ton frère a attaqué sa mère, dis-je d'une voix blanche.

\- Rodolphus n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire, répondit simplement Rabastan.

Je levai les yeux, sidérée, vers Regulus Black. Celui-ci semblait absorbé par la contemplation de son assiette vide et je sus que je tenais la réponse à ma question. Les Lestrange n'avaient rien fait à Mrs Oospore hier soir, mais moi j'avais laissé un homme commettre une abomination sans m'en rendre compte. Je n'avais pas retenu Regulus Black après notre discussion dans l'allée commerçante.

\- Alors tu n'as pas rejoint ta mère, soufflai-je en dévisageant le jeune homme qui me faisait face.

\- Mère n'avait pas besoin de mes services, répliqua Black à voix basse.

Mon cœur rata un battement et je déglutis nerveusement. Je battis des paupières, espérant empêcher mes larmes de couler et me levai tandis que des plats succulents faisaient leur apparition sur la nappe immaculée de notre table.

\- Je n'ai plus très faim, lâchai-je en tâchant de contrôler les émotions qui pourraient se lire sur mon visage.

J'attrapai un bout de pain au hasard et sortis de la Grande Salle le plus discrètement possible. Je marchai d'un pas silencieux, les jambes lourdes, jusqu'aux cachots où se trouvaient nos appartements et regardai bêtement le mur de pierre qui protégeait notre entrée. Je n'avais pas le mot de passe. Seuls les préfets en avaient connaissance au début de l'année et je l'avais complètement oublié, sous le choc. Alors que je me résignais à devoir attendre pendant deux longues heures que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir, des bruits de pas parvinrent à mes oreilles. Regulus Black était adossé au mur opposé au mien, un sourire étrange plaqué sur son visage. Il mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'un air dégagé et me fixa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? m'enquis-je avec froideur.

\- Il faut que nous ayons une petite discussion toi et moi, Allen, rétorqua-t-il d'un air nonchalant.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir discuter avec toi, répliquai-je à voix basse.

\- Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies réellement le choix.

Il me tourna le dos et annonça d'une voix calme :

\- Sang d'argent.

Charmant nouveau mot de passe, songeai-je avec sarcasme. Je pénétrai à sa suite dans la salle commune des serpents et m'installai confortablement sur un fauteuil en cuir de dragon, attendant qu'il se décide à parler.

\- Tu n'es pas une idiote, Allen.

Encore heureux, persiflai-je intérieurement. Je n'avais pas atterri chez les Serpentard pour rien.

\- De quel côté es-tu ? interrogea-t-il finalement.

Cette question me laissa sans voix.

\- Allen... Je te parle de la guerre. De la guerre qui regroupe des milliers de sorciers en ce moment même. Je ne te parle pas de Oospore ou des conséquences dues à ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle.

Ce discours ne lui ressemblait pas. Je connaissais Black, nous nous côtoyions depuis l'enfance. Avant même de naître, nous évoluions dans la même sphère sociale, dans le même environnement. Il était trop calme. Ses paroles étaient formatées.

\- Rosier t'a dit de venir me parler, fis-je en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Là n'est pas la question.

\- Au contraire ! C'est exactement la question ! Rosier t'a-t-il dit d'aller attaquer Oospore aussi ou bien as-tu pris cette décision tout seul ?!

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Tout comme mes choix ne te regardent pas, Black, lui soufflai-je au creux de l'oreille.

\- Tu te mets inutilement en danger !

\- Je ne fais rien de particulier, Black. Je ne nuis pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Pour le moment.

Regulus m'attrapa la main violemment et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ne fais pas de conneries, Allen.

Je m'extirpai de son emprise et gravis les premières marches menant aux dortoirs des filles.

\- Tes parents te veulent mariée pour Noël, m'apostropha une dernière fois Black en s'apprêtant à quitter la salle commune. Tu as quatre mois, Allen. Bonne nuit.

*.*.*

Je savais que mes parents avaient de grands projets pour moi. J'étais leur seconde fille, je me savais belle, j'avais de bons résultats scolaires et me comportais bien en société. La parfaite petite Sang-Pur destinée à trouver un mari qu'elle chérirait, à qui elle offrirait des enfants et embaucherait des Mages à domicile pour leur faire la leçon jusqu'à leur rentrée à Poudlard. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, pas même pour moi, que mon mariage serait arrangé avec un riche prétendant Sang-Pur qui aurait par ailleurs versé une coquette somme d'argent à mes géniteurs avant de me demander hypocritement ma main. Mais je savais dès à présent que mon mariage ne serait pas uniquement _cela_. Il serait plus, bien plus, et c'était la raison pour laquelle Regulus Black était si bien informé sur mes projets (ou plutôt ceux de mes parents) de vie conjugale. Mr et Mrs Allen avaient décidé d'accorder ma main à un Mangemort et les paroles de Regulus Black n'étaient rien de moins qu'un simple avertissement. A traduire comme ''fais attention à ce que tu fais, Athéna, parce que chaque acte allant à l'encontre des volontés du Seigneur des Ténèbres et du Code des Sang-Pur sera sévèrement puni par ton époux ».

Je frissonnai, ramenant mon drap contre moi et m'assurant une dernière fois que les rideaux verts brodés d'argent de mon lit à baldaquin étaient bien fermés. Au cas où l'une de mes camarades de chambre rentrait, je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit mon visage ravagé par des larmes trop longtemps contenues. A cet instant, je me méprisais moi-même. Je n'aimais pas pleurer, c'était quelque chose que je trouvais lâche. Le goût salé des larmes me dégoûtait.

Black m'avait demandé de choisir un camp. L'heure de se battre approchait donc ? Je savais que la guerre faisait des ravages à l'extérieur. Dans un camp comme dans l'autre. Et je n'étais pas courageuse, je le savais. Je ne ressemblais pas à ma sœur, Priscilla, une petite lionne de quatorze ans à la langue bien pendue et au caractère flamboyant. Et je ne savais pas me taire non plus, donnant l'impression de ne plus exister, me fondre dans la foule comme le faisaient si bien Judith et Lucy. Je n'avais pas de camp. Je le réalisais enfin. Certes, je ne battais pas en faveur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et je ne calomniais pas les Nés-Moldus mais je n'étais pas totalement en désaccord sur tous les dires du Mage Noir non plus et je ne protégeais pas ceux qu'on appelait aussi ''Sang-de-bourbe''. « Mon camp, c'est moi » songeai-je en fermant les yeux. Je me battrai jusqu'à la fin pour défendre mes intérêts et ceux des personnes que j'aimais. Je n'avais pas peur de mourir. Seulement de devoir choisir.

*.*.*

Je me réveillai en sursaut et jetai un regard agacé à mon réveil magique qui n'avait pas sonné. J'allais être en retard le premier jour de cours, c'était un comble ! De plus, il fallait que je passe dans la Grande Salle pour récupérer mon emploi du temps et il me restait vingt minutes avant le début des classes. Je rejetai d'un geste brusque mon drap et jetai un sort pour ouvrir mes rideaux. Nous étions quatre filles dans le dortoir : Narcissa Black, Elizabeth Nott, Johanna Beurk et moi, mais aucune d'entre elles n'avait pris la peine de me réveiller avant d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Chez Serpentard, c'était chacun pour soi, chacun ses problèmes. Attitude qui me convenait plutôt bien d'habitude.

Après un rapide tour dans la salle de bain humide que nous avions à notre disposition, je déposai un bol de croquettes pour Anar, mon chaton, qui sommeillait sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui donnait une vue plongeante sur l'eau verte et insondable du Lac.

La Grande Salle était bondée lorsque je dénichai une place à ma table. Je me servis un verre de jus de citrouille et un toast que j'enfournai sans plus de considération quand, soudainement, une forme noire volatile me fonça dessus, renversant par la même occasion le bol de céréales de mon voisin de table.

\- Merlin ! maugréai-je en fusillant du regard le hibou de ma famille. Tu peux pas faire attention, sale oiseau ?!

Je me penchai pour ramasser la lettre tombée sur le sol pavé du réfectoire et sentis une main agripper ma chemise parfaitement repassée par les elfes de maison de Poudlard et me relever sans cérémonie. Le sourire narquois qu'affichait Regulus Black à cet instant me donnait des envies meurtrières.

\- On fait la poussière Allen ? ricana-t-il.

\- Oh mais c'est qu'il est de bonne humeur ce matin, rétorquai-je en le fusillant du regard, le petit bébé Black.

\- Tu as remarqué aussi ? se moqua-t-il allègrement. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour le plaisir que me procure nos conversations... Ton emploi du temps, ajouta-t-il en me tendant un bout de parchemin. Slughorn n'attend plus que toi pour le compléter.

\- arfait. Où est-il ?

Regulus me montra d'un geste désinvolte l'extrémité de la table et je m'apprêtais à rejoindre mon Directeur de Maison lorsqu'il m 'attrapa de nouveau par la taille.

\- Et n'oublie pas ta lettre, susurra-t-il à mes oreilles, je suis certain que tes parents ont été ravis d'apprendre ta réaction de la veille.

Il disparut sur un sourire narquois, me laissant furieuse mais impuissante. L'enveloppe atterrit au fond de mon sac de cours et je me dirigeai d'un pas rageur vers Slughorn.

\- Ah ! Miss Allen ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir, m'entendis-je accueillir. J'espère que vous avez passé d'excellentes vacances. Voyons maintenant... Vous avez obtenu toutes vos BUSEs, quelles matières désirez-vous conserver ?

\- Je vais garder l'Histoire de la Magie, l'astronomie, les potions, les sortilèges, la DCFM et la métamorphose, professeur.

\- Bien, nous pouvons donc barrer l'étude de Runes Anciennes et les Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, si je ne m'abuse. Vous commencerez la matinée par un double cours d'Histoire de la Magie en commun avec Serdaigle miss Allen ! Nous ne nous reverrons que demain matin, me salua Slughorn avec un petit clin d'œil satisfait.

Je souris au vieil homme bedonnant avant de rejoindre la salle du professeur Bins. Malgré le fait que ses cours soient les plus ennuyeux de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, j'appréciais cette matière. Et j'avais facilement des bonnes notes aux examens, aussi avais-je choisi de la conserver.

J'entrai dans la salle de classe quasiment déserte et m'installai au second rang, à côté de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc et décachetai ma lettre. Nul doute sur le fait qu'elle provenait de mes parents.

 _Athéna,_

 _Nous avons appris hier soir que tu as agis de manière incorrecte lors de la répartition d'une Sang-de-bourbe à Poufsouffle que tu semblais connaître. Nous refusons formellement que tu aies avec elle ou avec de la vermine de ce genre tout rapport social. Si nous apprenons une nouvelle fois que tu as eu un comportement désobligeant, nous serons obligés de te châtier. J'espère avoir été suffisamment claire. Il est hors de question que tu fréquentes une personne de cette espèce._

 _Comporte-toi bien,_

 _Mrs Maria-Louisa Allen._

\- Cette missive ne semble pas te ravir, déclara une voix moqueuse que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Rosier ? Je croyais que tu ne savais même pas lire, répliquai-je d'une voix agacée.

\- Comme tu peux le constater, je m'installe à côté de toi pour suivre le fascinant cours d'Histoire de la Magie enseigné par le non moins fascinant Professeur Bins, ricana Rosier. Bien sûr, il ne m'est absolument pas venu à l'esprit de te surveiller en agissant de la sorte, ajouta-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Non, je veux seulement m'assurer que... _tu te comporterais bien_.

\- C'est toi qui a prévenu mes parents de ce qui s'est passé hier ? soufflai-je à mi-voix, folle de rage.

\- Ma chère Athéna, répondit-il doucereusement, je veux seulement m'assurer que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises...

\- POUSSE TON ENORME DERRIERE DE CE SIEGE ROSIER ! vociférai-je tandis que le fantôme qui nous servait de professeur s'installait calmement à son bureau.

\- NE ME PARLE PAS SUR CE TON ! répliqua aussitôt mon camarade.

Evan Rosier était certainement la personne que je détestais le plus au monde. Tout chez lui m'exaspérait. Depuis ses yeux bleus arrogants jusqu'au bout de ses chaussures vernies en passant par ses manières insolentes de Sang-Pur et ses répliques acerbes. Et, _avec lui_ , je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser faire. Il me faisait littéralement sortir de mes gongs, au même titre que Regulus Black. Sauf que Black, lui, avait le bon sens de me laisser tranquille à cet instant. Je dégainai ma baguette magique d'un geste vif et la pointai sur sa gorge tandis qu'il faisait de même, un rictus moqueur s'étalant sur son visage.

\- Athéna trésor, tu ne devrais pas te donner ainsi en spectacle... N'oublie pas, ta place est avec tes enfants et ton mari... A qui tu dois _obéissance_.

Cette dernière pique acheva de m'énerver et, presque inconsciemment, je lui lançai un « confrigo » si violent que les tables du premier rang explosèrent toutes. Rosier, quant à lui, était toujours en pleine forme et marmonnait des sorts dans sa barbe que je contrai aisément. Notre duel acharné arracha quelques cris aux élèves de la classe mais le professeur Bins semblait persuadé de rêver cette scène et n'ouvrit pas la bouche une seule fois pour nous empêcher, Rosier ou moi, de détruire le reste de la salle grâce à moult sorts d'explosions dont je raffolais.

\- ҀA SUFFIT !

La voix de Regulus Black coupa court au spectacle pour mon plus grand déplaisir. D'un geste vif de sa baguette, il répara les dommages causés par notre duel tandis que Rosier et moi nous fixions en chiens de faïence, lui avec un petit sourire goguenard collé sur les lèvres et moi avec une expression indéchiffrable.

\- Je retire dix points à Serpentard pour ce grabuge, déclara Black en me fixant méchamment. Allen, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me suivre dans le couloir en silence. Les autres, asseyez-vous.

La porte claqua derrière nous et le jeune Black me fusilla du regard.

\- Tu n'étais pas aussi têtue et prête à causer des problèmes l'année dernière, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

\- Rosier m'a énervée, répondis-je simplement.

\- Une Serpentard ne se comporte pas comme tu viens de le faire, Allen. Tu aurais pu te venger d'une toute autre manière, sans porter un coup à notre blason.

\- Ne me fais pas la leçon, Black !

\- Je suis préfet, c'est mon devoir de protéger l'ordre dans le château.

\- Mais bien sûr, ricanai-je.

\- Tu auras le droit à deux semaines de retenue, assena-t-il en remettant sa chemise en place sans me prêter plus d'attention que ça, je crois qu'Hagrid cherchait quelqu'un pour récurer les bassins où sont entassés les veracrasses.

Après un regard meurtrier, nous rentrâmes dans la classe et écoutâmes le cours sur la cinquième guerre des Gobelins en silence.

*.*.*

J'avais résolu de m'installer à la bibliothèque pour terminer un devoir de Sortilèges sur « les conséquences des sortilèges informulés mal contrôlés » après la fin de mon dernier cours de la journée. Après avoir rapidement salué Mrs Pince, la vieille bibliothécaire aigrie, je m'assis à une table dans un coin écarté et commençai mon rouleau de parchemin. Je travaillais depuis plus d'une demi-heure sur ce devoir lorsque je fus interrompue par un raclement de gorge que je ne connaissais que trop bien et je relevai la tête en souriant, découvrant Caspian Prewett appuyé nonchalamment au dossier de la chaise qui me faisait face.

\- Bonjour Athéna, me salua-t-il joyeusement.

\- Caspian, quel plaisir de te revoir, l'accueillis-je avec entrain.

\- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure avec Rosier, continua-t-il d'une voix sombre. Athéna, il ne faut pas que tu recommences. Il faut que tu sois plus discrète, ça ne te ressemble pas d'agir de la sorte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me ressemble dans ce cas ? fis-je d'une voix sarcastique.

\- Tu calcules toujours tes coups, 'Théna. N'agis pas sur un coup de tête, ça pourrait te porter préjudice.

Je soupirai. Il avait raison, je m'étais laissée aller à la colère, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Une héritière Sang-Pur ne se comportait pas comme ça. Rosier m'avait certes fortement énervée mais je savais que l'attaquer frontalement n'était pas la bonne solution. J'esquissai un rictus, il fallait que je trouve un plan. Un plan si divinement serpentardesque que Rosier me lâcherait la grappe pour l'éternité. Un plan qui empêcherait mon union avec lui par la même occasion...

\- Ton sourire diabolique m'inquiète, rit Caspian en m'attrapant la main. Je devine que tu as une idée derrière la tête, ma chère amie.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, affirmai-je avec un sourire éclatant.

\- Je ne veux pas être mêlé à la terrible vengeance d'Athéna Allen, ricana-t-il. Mais je comte bien assister au spectacle.

\- Tu auras une place de choix, crois-moi, répondis-je en échangeant un regard pétillant avec le Gryffondor.

\- J'y compte bien...

 _ **« L'art de dissimuler est l'art de la vengeance »**_

Jacques Delille

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Est-il trop long ou pas assez ? Je vous rassure, Athéna ne se comportera pas comme ça par la suite. Beaucoup plus mesurée, beaucoup plus... rusée;) ce n'est pas une Serpentard pour rien !

Un avis ?

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
